


Eyes Wide Open

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alcohol has a lot to answer for, Drinking, Getting Together, M/M, Requited Love, good things in this case, not just a one night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol has a lot to answer for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telperion_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/gifts).



> Written for the very lovely telperion_15's birthday and originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Stephen came with an embarrassingly loud shout and half-heartedly attempted to push Cutter away from his sore arse. What the hell had possessed him to challenge Cutter to a drinking game, he would never know. Nor why on earth Cutter had agreed to it in the first place. He rather suspected the proximity to his wedding anniversary had something to do with it, though these days Stephen preferred to keep thoughts of Helen away from his bedroom. Or, in this case, the stationery cupboard.

“Why didn't we do that years ago?” Cutter asked, licking a line up Stephen's neck.

“We were sober?”

Cutter laughed and proceeded to nibble at Stephen's earlobe.

Stephen let his head fall back and hit the wall. Whiskey shot after whiskey shot in Cutter's office had turned into breathless kisses and then the urgent desire to get somewhere more private. This isn't what he'd imagined.

“We should probably get going, before the cleaner's lock the building up.”

“My place?” Cutter asked, surprising Stephen. Cutter's eyes narrowed. “You didn’t think it was just the drink talking, did you?”

Stephen shrugged sheepishly. “My flat is closer.”

“Okay, your place it is.”


End file.
